In The Rubble
by jadoreparee
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a moment alone after Voldemort's defeat.   One-shot, please R&R  R/H


Note: These characters belong to JK Rowling, and I lay no claim to them. This is just a missing scene that a friend of mine challenged me to write after seeing the final film.

* * *

><p>It was the first time he got to touch her and know that she belonged to him. It was his first chance to really touch her, to hold her. It wasn't just a touch; it was a connection that they had never felt before. They were living in a free world, a world no longer controlled by the overwhelming fear of death. Voldemort had been killed and they were free to live their life as they chose. It was the moment that they would remember for the rest of their lives.<p>

"Hermione," Ron said quietly, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and began again, "Hermione, I love you." He cupped her delicate face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. Her big brown eyes began to well up with tears and she smiled as they began to fall.

"I know you do," Hermione said, thinking about all the times when he had put his life on the line for her. She thought of that little ball of light that brought him back to her weeks ago in the forest. She thought of the kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets only moments before. She hooked her arms around his neck and touched her forehead to his. She kissed his nose lightly, brought her head back, and smiled.

"Mione, I…I," Ron struggled to find words. His thumbs wiped the tears from her face and their eyes met. He breathed deeply and brought his mouth down to meet hers. He braced the pair of them against the rubble with one arm and reached for her hand with the other. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together as she deepened the kiss, pulling him down toward her with the arm she still had hooked around his neck. He gently pulled on her bottom lip and she tangled her fingers in his shaggy ginger hair. Their hearts seemed to beat in unison, racing together as their kiss became hurried and urgent. Hermione released his hand and ran her own down his broad back, snaking it under his clothes, feeling his skin against hers. Ron ached for the same feeling, the feeling of her soft skin against his palm. He ran his free hand down her side, feeling the gentle curve of her torso reveal itself as he moved downward. He lingered at the hem of her shirt as if he were waiting for some kind of sign from Hermione that it was okay to continue.

"Ron," she made a sound like a whimper that came from the back of her throat. She moved underneath him, and he lifted the hem of her shirt; moving his hand back up the perfect curvature of her body. As he moved his hand higher, it brushed against her breast where it once again lingered before he moved away the lacy fabric of her bra and touched the softest part of her, causing her to breathe out sharply and tighten her grip on his hair. She brought her hand down his back and began to toy with the hem of his jeans. Hermione lightened her touch on Ron's back and slowly brought her hand toward his abdomen, catching the waistband of his boxers with her pinky. Ron broke his mouth away from hers and removed his hand from her shirt to position himself over her. They continued to look at one another and wordlessly communicated their desire to continue. Hermione gradually let go of the mess of hair she had been holding on to and used both hands to slide Ron's zip-up off of his shoulders. She then brought her hands down to his jeans and undid the button then the zipper. Ron held up his weight with one hand as he reached down to undo the closure on her jeans. His eyes followed his hand down her body.

"Hermione," Ron started, once again bringing his eyes up to meet hers. She laid her pointer finger over his lips to quiet him. Once both of their jeans had been removed far enough, Ron slowly lowered himself until he was just hovering over her. He kissed her palm and she moved her hand. "Hermione Granger, I love you."

"I love you too Ronald Weasley." The two kept their eyes on one another as Ron entered Hermione. She winced slightly at the initial pain and Ron slowed down, waiting for her eyes to signal that she was ready to continue. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. There was no urgency in this kiss, but it burned with the slow smolder of true passion. It intensified as Ron began to thrust into her and he twisted his hand up through the folds of her shirt and under her bra once again. Hermione let out small moans and her breath quickened. She tangled both of her hands in his messy hair and all but crushed their faces against one another. Ron's motions quickened and he could feel Hermione tighten around him, as her noises grew louder. Hermione dropped one of her hands and grabbed at his back, lightly scratching his pale skin. Ron needed to hear her as he neared his climax. He moved his mouth from hers and gradually kissed his way to her neck with quick, sloppy kisses. Hermione gasped sharply inward and wrapped one of her legs around one of his. She let out a moan, just loud enough for Ron to hear as they both shook and climaxed together. He continued to kiss her as they both struggled to catch their breath. Hermione's cheeks were flushed pink and Ron had a dewy layer of sweat covering his forehead. She brushed his hair back from his brow and smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her nose.

Ron stood first, pulling his jeans back up to his waist, and then bending to pull Hermione up. Once standing, Hermione jumped into Ron's embrace as he spun her around, nestling his hands in her hair and his head in the crook of her neck. He gently lowered her back to the floor and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back toward the Great Hall.

"Ron, how should we tell Harry?" Hermione placed her hand on top of his and looked up at him.

"I figure he already knows," Ron responded, punctuating his answer with a kiss on the forehead. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and they waked into the Great Hall holding hands.


End file.
